Dissapparated to nowhere
by TwistedTounges
Summary: Draco Malfoy is guilty . And he tries to make up . As he disapparates out of the Malfoy Manor with the mudblood , he finds he isn't very particular about the destination! Where did he go ? And , then he and Hermoine aren't the best of friends Rating :T Reason : DracoXGranger . Paranoia I'll appreciate reviews , if any .
1. Chapter 1

**Malfoy Manor**

It was almost an alien feeling. Draco felt safe.

The Golden Trio was captured, after all and the Dark Lord would forgive them .In fact he was

_happy. And that was to say a lot!_

"Draco!" drawled Bellatrix, "check the dungeons, I don't want anything spoiled. Meanwhile,"

She screamed, "_I shall handle the mudblood!"_

**_The Dungeons_**

_Draco winced. It had all been forced. He had never wanted Dumbeldore dead , and Hogwarts , he hated himself for it. That school was someplace he had loved , to put it mildly and yet, he could not help but feel guilty . _

_So many had died, and so many would , because he was weak _.

Draco opened the grilled door, to the dark , grim place. He drew his wand out , just in case . Better be wary of weasels, he thought and a pair of bright , big eyes stared back at him !

He started back, but Dobby was quick . "_Master shall not speak. Dobby is here to save Harry Potter", _with that, and a muttered spell, the elf vanished into thin air.

**A Free Elf**

Draco waited for the spell to take effect. It wasn't as if he could stop Dobby . Elf Magic was immensely more powerful than a wizard's.

When nothing happened , he went back upstairs . "_Everything's Fine!" he muttered. _

Despite all, he could not betray the only hope freedom had. He let Harry escape, back into the wizarding world. And then , the _mudblood_ screamed

He knew not why, but he wanted to help her. _Blasted elf! _Dobby was cleverer than he had dared assume. The, almost unwillingly, he yelled "_Stupefy!". _

Bellatrix toppled aside, unconscious. The atmosphere was electric._ "This is no joke Draco! The Dark Lord was just summoned _"

Lucius Malfoy screamed as watched his son stumble to the _mudblood and dissapparate._


	2. Chapter 2: To a World Unkown

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters !**

Lucius Malfoy screamed as watched his son stumble to the _mudblood and dissapparate._

_~()~_

Draco knew he wasn't very good at going places , especially disapparating. But he had to try , he could barely live with the guilt of causing another death . And he wasn't sure why he had done it , rescued that mudblood.

He felt _disoriented. And weak. And not so right. _

"_Ennerveate!_" he said , pointing his wand at the girl. An unconscious person was the last thing he wanted.

Hermoine rose groggily , but was instantly on her feet . Months of hiding in jungles had taught her to be wary. And the she saw him , Draco Malfoy! What was he doing here? It slowly came back to her , they had been captured , but it was in the Malfoy Manor , not in the rocky landscape she found herself in.

"Get up! Quick , we need to hide!No we are NOT at my manor , now ask your questions later!"

"And pray why should I trust you , death-eater?"

Draco winced. It wasn't his choice!

"Because , maybe , there's a dragon over our heads !" Draco said , as he saw a blue shape slowly descending to ground.

_Salvio hexia ! Protego Totalum! Repello Inimicum! Protego Maxima!_

_By Jove , Hermoine was quick !_

_ ~()~_

Eragon squinted. He could have sworn he saw two robes disappearing into thin air.

_"What was that?" _He thought to Saphira, and Arya. They had stopped for rest , while flying out of the now regular raids on the Empire's outposts .

_"I do not know , little one , I was busy enjoying the sun , and the air! It's been a long while since I last stretched my wings so wide" _

_"Huh, very helpful!"_

_" There was powerful magic down there , but it seems ...different. It would not be wise to land , elf-friend, but we need to be aware !" _observed Arya .

_"Saphira , do not land , but skim over the skies , down there" _said Eragon ,pointing at a cluster of rocks

"_It would be of no use , shurtugal! Talk to the nature, ask the birds ,and they could tell you more ,I think"_

_"Birds are nice food , but one tells me it was two children, and that there was no sign of Shades ,or Dark Magic" _Saphira really did enjoy the air .

"We need to rest, and perhaps we can land after all. Its far enough from the empire" said Eragon ,yawning .

~()~

**Not the Times Square **

_"This isn't the times square , where in the world are we ?" _Hermione was positively jumpy at the scenery around her. Beside a rocky landscape , stood a large number of tents. It was as if an army was gathering.

"_Maybe you made a mistake, mudblood!"_ thought Draco, and immediately regretted it . He wasn't Lucius and definitely didn't want to follow in his footsteps. His father had his love but would never have his respect.

But, something was wrong, and it wasn't Hermione.

"I feel …this …isn't our world "stammered Draco, as his eyes took in the _medieval _landscape. They had proper knights, he noticed. And there were strange monsters, standing beside the largest of tents _could've given a troll a run for his money, _he thought to himself.

Hermione was several feet ahead of him when he noticed, striding towards the tent. _I hardly ever have choices; they are a luxury, aren't they? _ And so, he followed her.

It isn't to say that Hermione got very far. They had just turned a corner, she and that blond fool when …

"STOP or I shoot, NOW!"

_"Stupefy!" The jet of red light hit the burly man square in the chest and flew five feet into air, struck by a spell made powerful from panic _

But he wasn't the only one. Twenty other men and monsters ran at them, and before they could do anything, both young wizards were taken prisoner. Or so they thought

It was perhaps the luckiest thing to happen to them since Alagaesia

**Summons **

Hermione distinctly felt her head hurt; there was something wrong with it. She took a while to take in the surroundings and realized that her leg was chained. She felt for her wand.

_Foolish people, really. Why did they not take my wand? And where's that fool, Draco? Be as it may, he is the only one I know. Need to get to him._

_"Relashio!" _she whispered and the chains slid away. She looked around her, fine enough; Draco was there, trying unsuccessfully to release his own bonds_. _

_"I feel like they tried to ...Invade …my mind" _he said, shaking.

"Legilimency?" Hermoine scowled. She didn't like how some people could get into other's minds

"Maybe. A human I could have resisted, thrashed even. No whatever it was that tried to attack me, definitely wasn't human. The Dark Lord told me that much"

"Let's get out of here, Draco." Hermione pointed her wand at his chains, freeing him.

"Whatever" And he stood up to follow her.

They were only a few feet outside their tent-cum-prison , when suddenly both of them were pressed against the walls by an invisible force .

"Ah. I expected that much. Those were very strong enchantments you broke in there. You would be wise to follow me, both of you"

As soon as the mysterious hold on them relaxed, both turned to face their captor. And stood there

"_What are ….you?"_ Draco asked, as he stared at the woman. He knew instantly that she wasn't human.

Humans didn't have pointed ears, for one thing. They weren't too hot either.

"_She's perfect. Too perfect" _whispered Hermione, unsettled.

"In case you didn't hear, I asked you two to follow me "

And so they did

~()~


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting People

_**Disclaimer : No characters are mine . Also , starting this Monday I have exams . So , weekly updates till end of September.**_

_**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**__**~()~**_

**In Nasuda's court**

"Welcome, strangers"

Hermione and Draco were standing in a large tent, the largest of all. They were surrounded by armed guards, and not all were human. There was in fact, only one human. Rest all were either the monsters or pointy eared people

What comforted Draco was that the woman who spoke was _human_. And she also seemed to be a leader.

"Sit down." The woman said, pointing at a set of stools laid on the ground. And then she turned around.

Her face was inscrutable, devoid , it seemed to Miss Granger ,of any human emotions .

"You seemed to have caused quite a trouble , children , if that is what you are . You appear at the Varden's doorsteps out of air and render our most talented scout unconscious for three hours . Mind you , that's the longest he has ever been out . "

She coughed, and continued.

"And then, you release yourself from the most powerful of our binding spells….Tell me What are you , where are you from , why are you here?"

"That isn't all Nasuda" said someone. " _He looks about sixteen_"whispered Draco to Hermione.

And then he turned around, shocked, as his voice resonated throughout the tent .

"The boy has exceptionally strong mental fortifications" continued the boy, nonchalantly "I think he has been trained. Arya couldn't get through him without Saphira "

"Some things however are surely true. They are not bonded to the King. And that they are not from Alagaesia. That much I could get through the boy, but nothing more. "

Ahem. Nasuda cleared her throat again.

"Welcome to the Varden . The Elves" she said , pointing to Arya ,and a group of pointy –ears beside her "think that you may be useful. You shall explain yourself to me." pointing at Hermione

"Eragon ,bring these two to my private quarters , I need to talk to them in Private . Arya , Please come with me" said Nasuda, and strode off.

~()~

**Strange Tales**

****Nasuda and Arya were shortly followed by Eragon ,Malfoy and Hermoine into her room . It was big , but not too big. The room was decorated , if you may put it like that ,with swords and bows ,and although nobody spoke , the Atmosphere was tense.

"_I see no wizards here , are you all muggles?" _ Draco said with a lopsided grin . _Even so, thought Hermoine , he looked rather good. So sad that he was a death-eater._

_".To the Varden I am known as Nasuda_ "said a woman. Hermoine didn't fail to notice that the woman was black . If she was was in apostion of power , it was a pretty liberal society . It did'nt once occur to her that she wasn't in Britain , or the USA.

"_Nevermind magic ,children we'll come to that in a short while , but I believe there are courtesies pending. I would like everyone to introduce themselves. Since you two happen to be our guests , I'll excuse you till later. Before Eragon begins , are there any questions?" _ Draco noticed that the voice belonged to the same woman ,and she seemed to be capable leader .Although he didn't get why she had some strang scars along her arms .It seemed like one of the scratches from Umbridge's enchanted quills,only much larger, possibly sharper.

He would've dwelled on the subject much longer , but Hermoine's hand was already up in the air ,like it had been so many times before , at Hogwarts.

"_Yes?" _Asked an irritable Nasuda. She'd not expected a question , it was rhetorical , and out of common courtesies.

"_Was it really necessary to try to break into our minds when we were sleeping , possibly sedated ? God knows how were my memories safe , I know no Occlumency!" _

_"It was me.I can't suddenly Not perform spells, my mind was extremely strained when I woke up , and No magic was accessible to me" s_aid Draco. It wasn't everyday that he failed at _Revulsion Jinx_

__ At this point , Arya spoke up . She could no longer handle the bickering , and thought it would be better if this session was finished quickly.

"_It is taking too long . Do not interrupt me , and I shall explain everything . The Land of Alagaesia is staring at a war , a long , war full of bloodshed .But all is not it in vain , for this is no common battle. This land is ruled by a Dragon rider by the name of Galbatorix ..." and so she informed Draco and Hermoine of everything she could remeber about Algaesia , of its varied landscape , history and inahbitants , of the evil that loomed over the lives of all of them , and most importantly of Magic..._

_"And that is why we are suspicious. Apparently, you two shouldn't have been alive. It takes an enormous amount of energy to teleport even small objects . I fainted from the effort of transporting an egg. On the other hand , I and Eragon are sure that you have been spotted twice already, disappearing into thin air and appearing miles away " _concluded Arya

"_That much of energy is available to only __ the King , and he uses it sparingly , on occasions of Importance..."_ started Eragon , but just then a messenger rushed into the room , half-dead from exhaustion..."_The Laughing Dead are here . A contingent of 500 , but enough to take our outposts...in half an hour...they..._" and he collapsed lifeless onto the floor _  
_


	4. Author's Note

AN: this isn't a chapter . I'm really sorry but I've got exams and so this is gonna be a dry month , spare me the rod , its my last year of school .

I had Physics today , and It was quite a lot to take in...have English tomorrow ...so to put it mildly , I don't have much time


End file.
